Ressaca do Demo
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Marlene enche a cara e tem amnésia alcoólica, passa a fic inteira querendo saber quem foi o azarado que a beijou, altos barracos de deparatamento mágico e a invocação de uma santidade chamada 'Jêsus'. Medão.
1. Chapter 1

**RESSACA DO DEMO**

**TÍTULO ORIGINAL (e escabroso): The next day of a party girl(Gareth surge: PORRA, QUE MERDA DE MODA É ESSA DE ESCREVER A MERDA DO TÍTULO EM INGLÊS? E AINDA POR CIMA ERRONEAMENTE! VÃO PARA A PUTA QUE OS PARIU! #é espancada#)**

**AUTORA ABENÇOADA COM A DÁVIDA DO TRASH: **zizi blue**(Vovó: Caráio, ela ignorou que o nick é substantivo próprio! Não querdito no que vejo. #arrancas os olhos#)(Munda: Juro que li 'Zizi Possi'. #bebe um pouco de verniz com óleo de peroba#)**

_**Oi!Eu tenho o bicho carpinteiro no corpo eu sei também que uso gírias regionais.E eu também sei que pode ter gente que não sorry.**_**(Vovó: Desculpe, quelida. Tenho alegria a trashs. Ah, e a propósito, usar gírias regionais em meio a linguagem padrão e palavras soltas em inglês não é nada bom. Beeeijos, quelida.) (Munda: E o fato de você ter o bicho carpinteiro no corpo influi em quê, nega?)**

_**A idéia**_**(Munda: Perdeu o acento, viu?)**_** pra essa fic surgiu no meio da minha aula de inglê**_**(Vovó: Nunca tive aula disso. Acho que ela estuda em colégio particular exclusivo para moluscos. MEDO.) (Munda: WOW! Da pré-história pra cá inventaram novas matérias, né? Também nunca tive aula disso com titia Luzia. Atualmente ela mora num museu... Vou visitá-la. #pega maletinha de viagem e abre uma fenda no espaço-tempo#) **_**.E tem raizes nos inúmeros dias seguintes que eu e meus amigos já tivemos.Não é verídica,essa história,mas bem podia ser.**_** (Vovó: Bem que eu poderia me demitir... #sonha acordada#)(Munda: Sabe, eu não consigo formar uma MÍSERA conexão entre as palavras que você escreveu. E acho que muita gente também não.)**

_**Reviews pra mama!**_** (#Vovó joga a autora em um tanque de piranhas#)(Munda: #injeta extrato de folha de coca na veia#)**

_**Xoxo**_**(Vovó: Essa coisa me persegue, só pode. #fuzila o vocábulo tosco#)(Munda: TNC. #conjura katanas e as embebe em veneno#)**

_**obs:Ahhhh!Olha que lindo,eu pesquisei os nomes de todos os membros da ordem pra colocar aqui!Então se tiver alguma coisa errada...culpem o google!**_** (Vovó: E ainda quer escrever fic... #tentando se acalmar# OLHA AQUI, QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE DE PROCURAR NOME DE PERSONAGEM NO GOOGLE? SE NÃO SABE PORQUE TENTA ESCREVER SOBRE ISSO? #arranca as sobrancelhas#)(Munda: HAUSHUAHSUAH! PELO MENOS ELA ASSUMIU QUE NÃO LEU OS LIVROS! #joga as katanas embebidas em veneno na autora#)**

_**Xoxo²**_**(Vovó: FUCK. Já entendi que você pretende estragar meu dia, obrigado!) (Munda: Dispenso.)**

_WHERE MY PARTY PEOPLE AT?_**(Vovó: Regionalismo + inglês obtuso + erros de português ordinários = grande dívida com o traficante.) (Munda: CUMÉQUIÉ? #pausa para tentar interpretar# Ah, está em 'inglê', não em inglês. Saquei.)**

Jêsus!** (Vovó: #olhar de profunda descrença# Essa autora tá de brinks comigo, só pode. De onde você tirou o acento, fia? Da luz intestinal?) (Munda: KAKAKAKAAKKAKA! HERESIA!)**

Dor.** (Munda: "Ai, dói! Tira, tira! Tá ardendo! Aiii!")** Aiiiiiiiiiii minha cabeça**(Vovó: Digo o mesmo. #amassa muitas aspirinas e as coloca no cigarro de palha#) **. Oh, acho que sofri um acidente e meu crânio foi fraturado, só pode.** (Munda: E seu cérebro escapou pela fratura. Só pode.)**

Deus que dor**(Vovó: Liga não, isso passa. #enfia o facão mais fundo nas vísceras da zizi blue#)(Munda: Eu AVISEI pra usar KY, mas você se inspirou no funk 'Deixardê, Deixa-deixa-deixardê, deixa..." #Munda é fuzilada#)**. E essa luz... eu morri**(Vovó: Pois é. A personagem principal morreu, a fica acabou! #sai pra beber#)(Gareth surge: CRISTO TEM PODEEEER! ALELUIA, TEM PODEEER!) (Munda: Cai fora, Gareth! #empurra Gareth num fosso#)**.É isso Marlene,apenas não-siga-a-luz.** (Vovó: Siga o som da motosserra. #Olhar psicopata#)(Munda: MAGINA, a luz é legal! Corra em direção a ela, amoreco!)**

Ah, isso mesmo!Eu me chamo Marlene.** (Vovó: Só eu lembrei da Marlene Mattos, anãzinha do Pânico? Oh, shit. Quero desistir da fic.) (Munda: AKAKASKAKSAKKA! Soltou isso DO NADA! Tipo 'tô morrendo, tô morrendo, ei, me chamo Marlene! Tô morrendo, tô morrendo...')**

-Len acorda de uma vez.** (Vovó: #Está roncando#)(Munda: #dá paulada em Vovó#)**

Ui!** (Munda: Beeshona.)**Abrir os olhos não foi uma boa**(Vovó: Você nascer não foi uma boa. Deveriam ter te deixado crescer com os lobos. #rouba um brinco de penas da Gareth e joga em seu drink#)**. Vejo tudo vermelho**(Vovó: Vai ver a casa tá pegando fogo... #esconde galão de gasolina#)(Munda: Significa que você não é daltônica! Não é lindo? #leva chinelada#)**!Será que eu fui pro inferno**(Vovó: Não, lá não é tão legal.) (Munda: Hey, se tiver ido, vou cobrar uns favores do meu amigo Hades...)**?Mas sempre fui tão boazinha**(Vovó: Prostituir-se para sustentar a família não é considerado boa ação.) (Munda: Matar para alimentar seus cães não é considerado bom. #CasoBrunoFeelings)**. Tudo bem,enviar correntes pelo e-mail e me negar a poupar a vida de aranhas não me faz uma das melhores pessoas do mundo**(Vovó: Ser ripadora é que é considerada uma boa ação. Uuueeeba! Vou pro céu chutar os arcanjos!) (Munda: Eu nunca repasso correntes. Vou pro inferno, mimimi! #shora# Ah é, sou imortal. #dança#)**. Furar a fila do banheiro fingindo que estou passando mal,mentir pra minha mãe que ainda sou virgem e roubar o jornal do meu vizinho também não são umas das coisas mais legais mas não me enquadram na categoria de má pessoa.** (Vovó: Enrolação do demo. Fic escrota e sem sentido. Ripadora com abstinência de dorgas. Tenham medo.) (Munda: Seus atos de maldade me assustam! Hitler reencarnou! Tenham medo! #dorme#)**

-Len!** (Munda: Barra de espaço!)**

-Deus!Porque você está gritando comigo**(Vovó: #pega um megafone e o coloca no volume máximo# ISSO É QUE É GRITAR, PORRA! PARA DE FAZER DRAMINHA!) (Munda: Deus tá falando contigo e tu ainda reclama, vadia? Porra, vai à merda! E enfia a barra de espaço na luz intestinal!)**?O que foi que eu te fiz?Eu nem deveria estar aqui!Eu deveria ter ido pro céu, eu sou uma boa pessoa!** (Vovó: #Joga bacalhau podre em MerdaLene# Criatura chata, já chega de enrolar. Acorde logo e acabe com o meu tormento.) (Munda: CADÊ A BARRA DE ESPAÇO, INFERNO?)**

-Len**(Munda: Vírgula.)** eu não tô gritando. E levanta logo que a gente tá atrasada.** (Vovó: Deus te odeia. Hããããããhã! #NelsonFeelings.)**

-Visto que eu estou as portas da morte e a morte não espera,acho que tudo mais vai ter que aguardar.** (Vovó: Frase confusa... Muito confusa... Epa, onde está meu cigarro de urânio? #Revira todos os móveis do cômodo e arranca a tomada do PC sem querer#)(Munda: #religa o PC# Juro que não fumei, Vovozinha. #morre de câncer pulmonar#)**

-Len **(Vovó: Virgula imersa em ácido sulfônico, fatão.)**pára de drama e vamos logo.** (Vovó: Issaê, tira a patricinha marrenta que não quer acordar! Se ficar fazendo drama, dá próxima vez acorda com os peixes, tá ligada? #Vovó está expulsando a alma da favela que acabou de incorporar#)(Munda: O 'a' pariu um acento! Qlimds! #bebe Orloff do gargalo#)**

-Mas... mas...mas que é que aconteceu?** (Vovó: "Hã, vejamos... Ontem você bebeu um barril de Heineken, quebrou uma garrafa de uísque caríssimo na cabeça do seu chefe, chamou a mãe dele de vadia, arrancou os bigodes do gato da sua vizinha insuportável e a chamou de encalhada, fez uma lap dance inesquecível para o carteiro, saiu só de soutien em praça pública e dormiu com um mendigo leproso, entre outras coisinhas...") **

-Festa de despedida da Alice e muita, mas muita tequila.** (Vovó: Sabia! Dorgas são o alfa e o ômega! Trash inovador(cofcof) começa com uma personagem principal certinha que fica louca e faz umas sacanagens após um goró... Pois é, tá faltando criatividade no fandom...) (Munda: #recebe novos pulmões e comenta# Alice? NEVILLE HERDOU A SACANAGEM FELINGS DELA, MORÔ?)**

-Ah, Deus!Tem certeza que foi só isso?Meu corpo dói como se uma manada de navios**(Vovó: #sente que seu cérebro vai escapar#)(Munda: #regurgita um bacalhau vivo#)** tivesse passado por cima de mim.** (Vovó: Manada de navios, sei. Confessa que participou de uma orgia daquelas na noite anterior, danadona!) (Munda: Bem capaz, Vovó. E uma orgia com mendigos, freiras e cabritos!)**

-Len não é manada é frota**(Vovó: Nacara. Bem feito. Isso é o que acontece com quem se mete ou é metido nos trashs.)**. E o fato de você ter dançado "Creo" na velocidade cinco **(Vovó: Dançando o quê? Não creio. Não é possível... Em que mundo alternativo a autora vive onde não existem os funks? Quero ir pra lá.) (Munda: KAKAKAKKAKAKAK! #seus novos pulmões explodem# ATÉ O PAPA SABE COMO SE ESCREVE, CARA! EM QUE MUNDO ESSA MENINA VIVE?) **a noite toda pode ter algo a ver com as suas dores. Vamos que a gente tem que trabalhar. Eu fiz café.** (Vovó: Café, sei. Mete umas trocentas aspirinas na garganta dela que a ressaquinha passa.) (Munda: Suco de açaí com guaraná quente.)**

Deus do céu como é terrível morar com Caxias**(Vovó: Marlene mora no sul do Brasil. Marlene mora no Rio Grande do Sul. Sabemos o possível endereço da autora. #abre a janela do Google Earth e procura pelos cabarés de Caxias#)(Munda: Olha, eu não entendi, iagora?) (Munda 2: Sul do Brasil? Manda um beijo pra Mary, Marlene. #é atingida pela Titansteel Destroyer#)**. Maldita Lilly!Ah, por isso o vermelho. Ruiva maldita**(Vovó: Aff, fic mais chata! Sua retardada, se ela é ruiva OBVIAMENTE ela tem os cabelos vermelhos!)**!Pelo menos ainda estou viva, acho.** (Vovó: Não por muito tempo se depender de mim.) (Munda: Comofas pra não saber se está viva ou não? #mata a autora# Viu, é assim que é estar morto. Sabe a diferença agora?)**

Arre!Levantar também não foi uma boa.** (#Vovó foi plantar mandrágoras#)(Munda: FICA DEITADA PRA SEMPRE, ENTÃO. E DE PREFERÊNCIA NUMA CAMA DE PREGOS EM BRASA.)**

Depois de umas cinco tentativas eu consegui levantar sem cair e sem quase vomitar**(Vovó: Parece que não bebe! Jumenta, álcool é legal! Ele é seu amiguinho das horas depressivas! ) (Munda: Sem QUASE vomitar? Tipo açin, QUASE não vomitou? Boa, champz.)**. E depois de quase um tubo inteiro de base, muito pó compacto, baldes de café e duas aspirinas eu cheguei ao trabalho.** (Vovó: O que maquiagem tem a ver com a história? CONECT! Beu bem, cara de defunto é normal para você!)****(Munda: JURO que imaginei "Um Dia de Princesa" pra Marlene. LOL.)**

Gostaria de nunca ter vindo**(Vovó: Ao mundo? Ao zoológico? Ao Beto Carreiro World? #amassa erva-cidreira e joga no copo cheio de chumbo#)**. Pelo que parece a festa de ontem went wild e eu era uma das bem loucas**(Vovó: O que essas palavras em inglês estão fazendo soltas no meio da frase? Isso não faz sentido... Eu pensei que podia brincar mais... só mais cinco minutos, mãe! Eu não quero ir para a luz branca agora! #Bebe césio 129 com hidromel e desmaia#)(Munda: Querendo ser chique, bem? FAIL. #faz macumba curativa em Vovó#) **. Não só eu é claro**(Vovó: Frase pequena e sem sentido, do jeito que eu gosto! #ironia#)(Munda: ATORON sacrifício mútuo de vírgulas. –n)**. Lilly também parece ter causado um monte**(Munda: CAUSEI, ABIGA!1!11) (Vovó: MerdaLene Kauzanu na Naitch à la Caribenha! UI!)** e a própria Alice foi estrela de uma cena embaraçosa ou duas**(Vovó: Aaaaaah, você não acabou de dizer que estava confusa? Como se lembrou destes detalhes embaraçosos?) (Munda: "... coisinhas sem importância, como um número erótico para um galo de rinha, leilão de vibradores, karaokê de gemidos...")**. O fato é que todo mundo exagerou um pouco nas doses ontem, se é que você me entende**(Vovó: Não, eu não sou paga pra isso. Procure um terapeuta autorizado. #vira as costas para a fic#)(Munda: Não, não entendo. Pra mim todos vocês beberam tarja preta demais e estão com gastrointerite.) **.O problema é eu não me lembrar muito bem do que fiz e todo mundo estar comentando os próprios bafons e os alheios também.** (Vovó: Digo e repito: se você está confusa COMO consegue se lembrar de tanta coisa assim?) (Munda: Que são 'bafons'? Uma sociedade secreta amiga dos Maçons?) (Vovó: OSKOKSOKSOKSOSKOSK! Para, Munda!)**

A minha sorte é que tive uma reunião de última hora com meu chefe**(Vovó: Você chama isso de sorte? Quando a Munda diz que tem reunião no Terreiro eu fico em pânico.) (Munda: E você tem noção de que estou no mesmo recinto que você, Vovó? #persegue Vovó, segurando um machado#)** que por sinal incorporou a pomba-gira ontem e começou a cantar e a dançar "Young hearts run free"**(Vovó: Incorporar a pomba-gira é meu departamento, beu abor, beijuxos. E quanto a cantar e dançar... Bem, eu diria que é uma imagem mental bizarra.) (Munda: Eu imaginei um gordo careca cantando ****Believe****, da Cher. Conta?)** e depois meio que entrou numa fase deprê e começou a berrar "Gerardo não me ama"**(Vovó: Gerardo. Gerardo. UI, esse nome é brochante. Se fosse pelo menos 'GERARD' teria uma desculpa mas '****GERARDO'?****) (Munda: KAKAKSKASKAAHAUSHUAHS! #morreu# GERARDO, VELHO? A MÃE DELE TAVA DROGADA? OU O CARTORÁRIO? "Siguintch, sinhô; minha cria vai chamá Gerardu da Sirva Santuz di Caprio, tá ligadu?" #morreu****2****#)(Vovó: OKKSOKSOKSOKSOK! #Morreu****3****#)**. Eu sempre achei que ele era enrustido**(Vovó: O chefe soltou a franga legal. ATORON essas cenas embaraçosas! Imaginei um carequinha de porre escorado em um cano de lap dance com um boé de plumas cor-de-rosa! Uma vibe muito louca.)**. Bem, não é mais.** (Munda: Jura?)**

-Isso é tudo senhor Dumbledore?** (Vovó: Dumbledore é o chefe? #explode de tanto rir# É dessa bicha enrustida que ela falava? Beu benzim, ele NUNCA foi enrustido. Assumia pra JERÁU a condição dele!) (Munda: Dumbie? ENRUSTIDO? Onde? #riu alto#)(Munda 2: IMAGINEM O DUMBIE NESSA SITUAÇÃO RIDÍCULA. LOL.) (Vovó: Caráio, e lá se vai a minha cota de cenas bizarras semanais.)**

-Sim senhorita Mckinnon pode se retirar.** (Vovó: Sim, vírgula, pode se atirar de um precipício.) (Munda: Mckinovinhatéochão– chão – chão – na – paradinha - paradinha. #bebeu demais#)(Vovó: #está muito assustada com a chefinha#)**

Como ele consegue agir tão naturalmente?** (Vovó: Assumir é a coisa mais natural do mundo, bee! O mundão é gay!) (Munda: Queria que ele surtasse, tirasse a roupa e dançasse Macarena?) (Vovó: Imagem mental bizarra!)**

Estou escondida no banheiro feminino**(Vovó: Siririca essa hora da manhã? Nuss, que disposição!)**. Dorcas,quando me viu**(Vovó: Li 'Dorgas'. Ri alto pra cacete.) (Munda: TAMBÉM LI 'DORGAS', VOVÓ. HAUSHUAHSUAUS!)**,veio correndo e começou a tagarelar**(Vovó: Li 'tragar' e imaginei uma bituca colossal. Ri alto pra caráio.)** e a perguntar coisas e eu meio que tive que largar ela falando sozinha.** (Vovó: Li 'cagar'. Puta merda, preciso de óculos para leitura.) (Munda: Largar ela. OH MY EYES! MY EYES ARE BURNING! AAARGH! #derrete#)**

Preciso me informar sobre os acontecimentos com Lilly antes. Preciso aprender a agir com naturalidade como meu chefe, preciso comprar uma base nova e afinal o que eu posso ter feito de tão errado não é mesmo?** (Vovó: Não encontrei nenhuma ligação possível entre as orações. Que medo.) (Munda: Cadê a vírgula? Tá de porre também? Que medo.)**

Jêsus!** (Vovó: Dèjá vu do cacete torto! Nem precisava disso! Onde já se viu meter um circunflexo indevido no nome do J.C.?) (Munda: Caralho, isso é uma HERESIA! Pastorinha Louca tá te rogando uma praga, garanto!)**Eu beijei alguém!Eu sequer me leeeeembro!** (Vovó: Lembre que as letras não precisam estar em excesso para melhorar o entendimento, autora do meu tolassaum!) (Munda: Essa autora escreve maaaaaaaaaaaaal! Muito maaaaaaaal!)**Que espécie de tilanga eu sou?** (Vovó: TILANGA. Nem tenho palavras. #foi se converter à Testemunha de Jeová#)(Munda: TILANGA. Gareth, faça as honras. #conjura Gareth#) (#Gareth surge numa nuvem negra com cheiro de vodka# Eu tava ocupada, Munda! #Munda a ameaça usando um sabre# Ok, vamos lá; 'tilanga' é o nome dado às praticantes do Tilanguismo, religião submissa ao deus 'Jêsus' e que é famosa no Acre pela festa 'Let's Make Sex, darling'. Satisfeita?)**

Estou escondida no banheiro feminino novamente**(Vovó: Puta ressaca, hen? Aposto que comeu um tira-gosto suspeito ou um churrasquinho caprichado na salmonela e tá com desinteria. Bem feito! (2))**. Menti que precisava retocar a maquiagem e saí fugida do meu departamento**(Vovó: 'Saí fugida'. Construção de frase magnífica, zizi!) (Munda: 'saí fugida' não foi cômico porque foi trágico.)**. Sequer ousei pegar o elevador enquanto ia raptar Lilly no departamento dela (que fica no décimo quinto andar, eu estou no quinto) **(Vovó: Missão Impossível, gente!) (Munda: Detalhinho ADORÁVEL. (y))**pra não encontrar com mais ninguém. Topei com Emelinena máquina de café e comecei a rir, porque me lembrei dela começando a fazer um strip quando tocou "I'm too sexy for my shirt"**(Vovó: UI, visão do inferno. Essa fic tá abusando da minha imaginação.) (Munda: IDAÍ?)** ficou realmente brava porque o namorado dela, Beijo**(Vovó: O namorado dela se chama 'Beijo'. Legal. Entrei no Túnel do Tempo e não sabia. Uma sensação que só um trash pode proporcionar!) (Munda: Imaginem o apelido; BEIJINHO DOCE. #riu até morrer#)**, a largou na festa depois disso. Seminua e muito louca, devo acrescentar**(Vovó: UI, ATÓRON BARRAKON!) (Munda: O NAMORAD****O**** TAVA SEMINU****A****? Qisso, cmofas?) (Vovó 2: Operação de mudança de sexo, Munda.)**. Eu não tenho culpa de ter flashs de memórias em horas inconvenientes**(Vovó: #IdentidadeBourneFeelings.) (Munda: Aprende a falar com a tia Munda: Fléxis di memóriaaah ni oras incunvinientchs. #Gareth a enforca#)**. Por falar em flashs, enquanto ria dela recordei de estar colada a uma parede beijando sofregamente alguém que pegava nos meus peitos. Jêsus!** (Vovó: A zizi se expressa com uma clareza espantosa! Quanto talento essa autora tem!) (Munda: Sábi q'eu num intindi NADA? Cafusô tudim!)**

-Lilly me conte o que eu fiz.** (Vovó: "Deu altas lambidas em um poste de iluminação, transou com um pastor-alemão, derrubou latas de lixo de toda a vizinhança, passou trotes nos bombeiros e na polícia, arrancou cartazes e pediu que o Diabo invadisse seu corpo para roubar sua alma. Nada de mais.") (Munda: "Estuprou a vírgula, por isso ela sumiu!")**

-Ah Len!Eu já te disse que não sei bem. Eu estava... estava ocupada.** (Vovó: Siriricando, falei.) (Munda: UI.)**

-Fazendo o quê?Heim?Heim?** (Munda: #arranca uma pena de Michael Jackson e conjura a barra de espaço#)(Vovó: Parece um daqueles códigos usados por crianças pervertidas... Colocar 'heim' no meio de tudo. TOSCO E ESTRANHO.)**

-Eu... fiquei com James.** (Munda: Sabe o que essa construção bendita me fez entender? Que James é uma doença venérea que ela pegou. "Eu fiquei com James! Será que vai passar pro meu bebê?")**

-O quê?James?Potter?James Potter?** (Munda:#tenta separar as frases usando uma motosserra#)(Vovó: #uma veia aparece saltada em sua têmpora# Ain, que agonia. Já entendi que era o James, não precisa ficar se repetindo e metendo um ponto de interrogação na frente de cada palavra.)**

-Ahm, bem, sim. Ele mesmo.

-Jêsus!Hahuhauhauuhahuauhahu.** (Munda: Eu nunca vi risadas que terminam em ponto finais. Medinho.) (Vovó: Nunca vi uma autora que coloca risadas from MSN fazer sucesso.)** Lilly Evans e James Potter. Eu queria ter estado lá pra ver.

-Len você estava lá.** (Munda: Papinho animado DAKELIGEEEITO!) (Vovó: Parece papo de mobral.)**

-Ow. Bem, claro. Hehehe, isso foi embaraçoso, mas de qualquer forma, como foi?** (Vovó: Que diálogo mais chato, não? Ele está precisando de uma ação básica...#Desenha um pentagrama sob as duas e joga pólvora em cima. Antes que as duas percebam, Vovó transmutou uma bomba atômica prestes a explodir#)**

-Ah, você sabe... eu estava lá,ele estava lá e de repente estávamos lá juntos.** (Munda: Oh! Simples e fácil! Amay!) (Vovó: Mais simples que uma orgia interespécie.)**

-Li seu poder de síntese é realmente uma coisa do outro mundo!** (Munda: Síntese de proteínas? LIMDS!) (Vovó: As proteínas e os polímeros nasceram para ser sintetizados, é o sonho da vida deles.)**

Tudo bem não há motivo para entrar em pânico.** (Munda: "O mundo só está acabando. Não-entre-em-pânico.") (Vovó: #incorpora uma aeromoça# "As portas laterais devem ser usadas em caso de emergência. Nunca fale com o piloto em caso de acidente, qualquer problema ou dúvida favor comunicar a uma das aeromoças. Na classe econômica não há distribuição de lanches. Obrigado, tenha um bom vôo.")** Descobri, através do relato parco e quase inútil da Lilly e de reminiscências próprias, que: bailei o "Creo" o quanto pude,** (Munda: Caralho, UÁTI IS CREO, ÇENHÔ?) (Vovó: Essa aí tem futuro no Proibidão...)** fiz dueto no karaokê com Gideão e campeonato de quem virava mais shots de tequila com Remo.** (Vovó: Remo tomando altas tequilas. Tá, isso foi muito fanon, mas eu fiquei orgulhosa por ele.)**

Até aí tudo bem.** (Munda: Nuss, TUDO BEM. DANÇAR 'CREO' ENQUANTO PODE? SUSSA!)** **(Vovó: Nuss, rebolar e tremer durante cinco horas seguidas sem descanso até desmanchar as articulações é muito tranqüilo!)**Mas e o cara que eu beijei?Podia ser um dos dois. Ninguém sabe. Digo, eu e Lilly não sabemos, visto que não comentei nada sobre isso com ninguém ainda e Lilly só me viu no agarramento de longe.** (Munda: Çanhada.) (Vovó: Totosa rainha do fãnqui popozuda gramurosa purpurinada!)**

Tenho de voltar pro departamento. Droga!** (Munda: Sua vida é uma emoção só, né, fia?) (Vovó: Do banheiro pro escritório, do escritório pro banheiro. Olha, dá pra escrever um livro.)**

Estou com o estômago tão embrulhado que só peguei uma salada e um balde de chá pro almoço.** (Munda: 'SÓ'? Um balde é pouco? GORDA, BALEIA! SACO DE AREIA! #mostra língua#)(Vovó: Chá, sei. E por um acaso esse chá tinha alguns pedaços de frutinhas coloridas no meio?)** Sabe aquele gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva que fica na boca da gente depois de uma noite de farra?** (Munda: Óia, eu nunca mastiguei um cabo de guarda-chuva pra saber. Você já? Fafada.) (Vovó: Ele meteu um cabo de gardachuva inteiro na boca. Putz, essa tem talento! Já pensou em fazer filmes adultos?)**Então eu tô mais pra cabo de guarda-sol, mas tudo bem.** (Munda: FAFADA #2! Só na mastigassaum de cabos, né?) (Vovó: Um guarda-sol. Achei a noiva perfeita para o Motumbo.)**

Dorcas está sentado ao meu lado**(Munda: Eu não posso evitar ler 'dorgas' e chorar de rir. #morre#)** **(Vovó: Nem eu. Mas no meu caso, eu lembro da minha dose diária. #amassa hortelã e coloca no cigarrinho de palha#)**comentando que Arabella saiu do banheiro com um papel higiênico grudado na sola de seu sapato e depois de rodar pela festa daquele jeito, quando foram informá-la,ela caiu no choro.** (Munda: Babadão, esse! NASSA!) (Vovó: Autora, pare de se basear em seriados teens americanos. Eles são do mal.)** Ela anda meio sensível desde que perdeu uma promoção. Não posso evitar e rio descontroladamente o que piora minha dor de cabeça.** (Munda: A vírgula já morreu, coitada.) (Vovó: Quem morreu foi o meu bom senso por ripar esse negócio.)**

Gideão está sentado na minha frente e fico olhando para ele, sub-repticiamente é claro, a cada segundo.** (Munda: Nem adianta escrever 'chiquetosamente'; sua fic fede.) (Vovó: Munda ****win****!)**

-O que você tanto olha pro Gideão?** (Vovó: 'Gideão' me parece 'galeão'. Eu realmente estou precisando de óculos para leitura.)**

-O quê?

-Marly não se faça de boba!** (Munda: ENFIEM A BARRA DE ESPAÇO NOS ÂNUS, DEMÔNIOS!) (Vovó: Munda, não diga isso. Eles podem gostar. O índice de gays passivos já é muito alto.) **

-Eu não... não sei do que você está falando.** (Vovó: Hãn, querendo aplicar a contravenção do João deficiente dos membros superiores, né, danadona?)**

-Foi ele que você beijou ontem?** (Vovó: Ela beijou o Lúcio Malfoy, pronto a fic acabou! #Pega os tacos de golfe e foge#)**

-Jêsus, Dorcas!Fale baixo!Você sabe?** (Munda: Jesus usa dorgas?/ XOKADA!) (Vovó: #dá uma tijolada em Munda# Que personagem bipolar, não? Contradições a rodo nesta fic.)**

-Marly todo mundo sabe o que aconteceu com todo mundo ontem e se não sabe vai ficar sabendo, porque eu escutei Dédalo comentando com Beijo**(Vovó: Dédalo comentando com Beijo. Ai, que nomes maravilindos e especialíveis!)(Munda: O povo da Ordem tá capenga!)** que vai fazer uma lista dos bafons da festa e mandar de presente pra Alice.** (Vovó: Bafons me parece 'maçons'. Ain, que medo.) (Munda: #manda fazer óculos de leitura para Vovó#)**

-Jêsus, Jêsus, Jêsus!** (Vovó: #pega todos os acentos circunflexos e faz um colar antivampiros# Regionalismo tem limites, autora.) (Munda: G-ZUIZ ME ABANA QUE ELA TÁ TENDO UM FILHO!)**

-Mas então, foi ele que você beijou?** (Vovó: Beijo te beijou? Que estranho... Levem-na para o Sobrenatural!)**

-Dor eu preciso da sua ajuda**(Vovó: Dor? Só posso estar delirando. Comuançim, você quer sentir dor?) (Munda: Hey dooor! Eu não te escuto mais! Você não me leva à naaada! #leva chinelada#)**. Do que você se lembra?

-Bem, eu me lembro de tudo. Não posso beber porque estou tomando ferro.** (Vovó: ... Apelação sexual nem aparece nesta frase. Eu nem percebi o 'ferro que estou tomando'. Nem tem duplo sentido.) (Munda: Tomando ferro por via anal, cachorrão? DLÇ TOTÁU.)**

-Ah, sim. A anemia. Ótimo!Quero dizer não ótimo sua anemia, ótimo você lembrar de tudo**(Vovó: Marlene totalmente on drugs.) (Munda: Cê bebeu, muié?)**. A coisa é... eu não me lembro quem beijei.** (Munda: Foi um cachorro? Ou uma anta? Ou o Peter? Oh!)**

Dorcas foi de grande ajuda.** (Munda: As dorgas são suas melhores amigas nas horas difíceis. #chora de rir#)(Vovó: "As dorgas me ajudaram muito durante a ripagem de 'The Brother's Surubas'. Jamais esquecerei este grande favor.")** Fizemos uma lista em ordem alfabética de todos os homens da festa e até já conseguimos cortar alguns nomes**(#Vovó imagina Marlene correndo atrás de um monte de machos com uma tesoura na mão#)**. E o mais legal de tudo é que eu fiquei sabendo de muito mais fofocas.** (Munda: Ai, conta, menéna...) (Vovó: Vai adiantar se eu disser que não dou a mínima?)** Coisas do tipo: Severo jogou todo o ponche na gaveta de James Potter, quando o viu ficando com Lilly**(Vovó: Que vingança... James vai morrer por achar sua escrivaninha cheirando a frutas.) (Munda: Gaveta... guardar... colocar dentro... fechar... #Vovó feelings) (#Vovó arranca os cabelos de Munda#)**; Fábio roubou todas as cervejas da festa e depois foi embora**(Vovó: Pensei que todo mundo fazia isso... #envergonhada#)(Munda: Babado FORTE. -n)**; Edgar beijou a esposa de Aberforth(o chefe,chefe...tipo, "O" chefe)** (Vovó: Não entendi nada desta frase, IhAGorAhH?/?) (Munda: ISSO é o que eu chamo de babado, benhê!)**; Pedro vomitou em si mesmo, duas vezes etc...** (Vovó: Imagem mental muito bizarra.) (Munda: ejthugnenmksbg8 DOOOOORCAS. #explode#)(Vovó: iofayeur trjawcmx dvcba eweorftguotph v uy234t765c87 DOOOORCAS. #Explode também#)**

Tenho que digitar um relatório agora, mas creio que depois consigo eliminar mais alguns nomes.** (Vovó: Ah, digo isso sempre que me mandam alguma fic pra ripar. Invento uma festa de aniversário, um batizado, um carro pra lavar, entre outros...) (Munda: Essa fic me dá sono, mano! #dorme#)**

Aberforth Dumbledore-ele é casado**(Vovó: Bem, faz sentido já que algumas linhas a cima alguém estava pegando a mulher dele.) (Munda: É desse Dumbie que estamos falando? Ah, sussa.)**. Não que isso signifique muito nos dias de hoje (e realmente, pra algumas pessoas, não significa.Não é mesmo Edgar?).** (Vovó: A segunda personalidade dela se chama 'Edgar'? Ela falava com Edgar enquanto escrevia? Ela estava realizando uma conversa tediosa com Edgar pelo MSN? Oh, que confuso.) (Munda: Essa usa DORCAS. Fato.)**

Alastor Moody-não gosta de muito de mim, aliás, não gosta de ninguém.** (Vovó: Moody é assexuado, beu bem. Ele ama uma doninha nas noites frias.) (Munda: Beijar o Olho-Tonto é tão brochante que eu até tive náuseas.)**

Alvo Dumbledore-bem, agora confirmado, não gosta de mulher.** (Vovó: Agora confirmado? Desde o primeiro livro era tão óbvio!) (Munda: ATOOOORON!)**

Beijo Fenwick-é namorado de Emeline e foi embora cedo.** (Vovó: Foi pro estacionamento escondido para se encontrar com o seu gigolô de sempre, isso sim!)**

Caratáco Dearborn-é feio como a peste e...** (Vovó: Não existe gente feia, você é que bebeu pouco. Já dizia a minha mãe.) (Munda: Caratáco me lembrou catarata, que me lembrou olhos, que me lembrou a cegueira da Vovó. E o correto é 'Cártaco', não?) ** não tenho mais nenhum motivo eu estava tão bêbada que não quero nem pensar,mas quero crer que não ganharei o troféu São Jorge desta vez.** (Vovó: Troféu São Jorge. Putz, é cada coisa que inventam...) (Munda: São Jorge é o corajoso que te pegou, cria de Satã.) (Vovó 2: Eu imaginei o São Jorge vestido de Super-Homem e dizendo 'Isto é mais um trabalho para o homem de aço'. Putz, quase morri de tanto rir.)**

-Dédalo Diggle-é muito velho e magrelo que dá**(Vovó: UI!)** dó e eu tenho certeza de que o corpo que pressionava o meu era bemmm mais jovem,forte,viril e...hummm!** (Vovó: Ela está gemendo enquanto faz uma lista. Que tesão estranho que ela tem.) (Munda: Ana Maria Braga Feelings.)**

-Edgar Bones-ham... tirando o fato dele ter beijado a esposa do próprio chefe,o que aliás faz muito provável ter sido ele, não existem provas de que ele não tenha sido o um.** (Vovó: O um? Um Anel? SOCORRO!) (Munda: #chuta Vovó#)**

-Elifas Doge - é um senhor muito distinto (e pomposo)** (Vovó: Hun, o velhote ainda aguenta pela descrição da piriputa...)** e graças a Deus não bebe. O que significa que nem em deixaria cegar perto dele.** (Munda: CUMA?/?/) (Vovó: Ele cega quem se aproxima dele? Nuss, quase um basilisco.)** Hum, acho que ainda virei a morrer de vergonha pelo meu comportamento.** (Munda: VIREI A MORRER. LOOSHO.)**

-Estúrgio Podmore-estava com a esposa, que é uma mulherzinha animada que só ela. Dançou "Creo" comigo.** (Vovó: Mulher animada. Leia-se 'fogosa e de rabo fácil'.) (Munda: Toma, safada, lapada na rachada! Cê pede e eu te dou, lapada na rachada! Ai que ta gostoso, lapada na rachada! #Vovó lhe dá um tapa na cara#)**

-Fábio Prewett-foi embora cedo. Uma pena porque ele é gostoso.** (Vovó: Gostoso. CREDO.) (Munda: Essa Marlene me lembra uma guria de catorze anos falando do professor.) (Vovó: #riu da Munda#)**

-Franco Longbottom-é noivo da Alice.** (Vovó: E daí? Você disse que isso não importa tanto assim há algumas linhas atrás.) (Munda: E...?)**

-Gideão Prewett-esse continua na lista e eu não me importo porque ele consegue ser até mais gostoso que o irmão.** (Vovó: Nuss, imagino que catilanga desalmada que esse cara é.) (Munda: Notem que era uma festa exclusiva da Ordem da Fênix. Legal, vou dar uma festa para ripadores. #imprime 42156425 convites e sai distribuindo-os#)(Vovó: #foi comprar bebidas e balões#)**

-James Potter-estava com a Lilly.** (Vovó: E daí? Que diferença isso faz? Viagra nele pra aguentar a noite com as duas!) (Munda canta: Só de sacanagem, eu vou botar na sua garagem!) (Vovó: Munda, que espírito infernal você incorporou hoje? Mas que merda, toda hora aparece com uma música pior! #Joga chumbinho dentro da lancheira das Princesas que ela havia levado para o Terreiro#)**

-Pedro Pettigrew-Deus foi bom comigo e permitiu que estivesse quase em coma alcoólico jogado no banheiro masculino.** (Vovó: Isso é que eu chamo de caridade.) (Munda: #lixa as unhas#)**

-Remo Lupin-me contaram que estávamos bem amiguinhos. Um gaaaato que continua na lista, ainda bem.** (Vovó: Lupin é um gato. Acho que ela se enganou de fandom.) (Munda: LUPIN? KAKSKAKAKKA!)**

-Rúbeo Hagrid-bem, pelo que eu me lembro o cara era alto e não gigantesco então, cortado da lista.** (Munda: Mas bem que você queria uma benga de meio-gigante, não? #apanha#)**

-Severo Snape-argh, até o consideraria a sorte é que ele só tem olhos pra Lilly.** (Munda: Q?/?/) (Vovó: Confusão sem o Pirraça, a Marlene conseguiu. Digno de trash.)**

-Sirius Black-fui**(Vovó: Agradeceria muito se alguém parasse de comer os espaços.)** informada que em determinado momento da festa ele sumiu. Então não sei se devo cortá-lo ou não. Ele tem sido realmente arrogante comigo ultimamente, sempre me faz ruborizar e é tãoooooooo lindo. Odeio ele. Ai ai.** (Munda: MINSPLIK COMOFAS/?)(Vovó: E você é tãoooooooo chata, beijos.)**

Tenho seis caras pra cortar ainda.** (Vovó: Seis caras na tesoura, quem sobreviverá? Nuss, parece reality show da Record!)**

Arre!Meu chefe.** (Munda: Lady DuDu? Luxo.) (Vovó: Oksoskoskoskokso! #morri#)**

Jêsus!** (Munda: ENFIA O CIRCUNLFEXO NO REGO, DIABO! #bufando#)**Gideão acabou de me cercar no bebedouro**(Vovó: Cercar no bebedouro. Você virou uma vaquinha, Marlene?) (Munda: #capota de rir da Vovó#)** e me chamar pra sair. Perguntei com muito jeito e muito disfarçadamente se por um acaso nós tínhamos ficado na festa e ele disse que não, mas sabia que eu tinha ficado com alguém**(Vovó: Fofoca de departamento mágico, eu tenho medo. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, ESSES DESOCUPADOS TRABALHAM NO SETOR DOS **_**AURORES**_**. IMAGINA SE TRABALHASSEM EM UM SETOR QUALQUER?) (Munda: Pois é, né? Me lembrou muito Gray's Anatomy, esse Ministério!)**. Quis me chamar antes que eu engatasse um romance ou algo do gênero porque sempre tinha me achado gostosa, ele não disse com essas palavras, mas foi o que deu a entender.** (Vovó: Aaaaaah, muito informativo. "ele disse isso, mas não com essas palavras, mas garanto que era isso que ele queria dizer".) (Munda: Engatar um romance? Que lusho, menéna!)**

Se ele soubesse. Se** eu **soubesse até engataria, por que pela minha vaga lembrança, foi um amasso muito bom. Mas engatar um romance com quem?** (Vovó: Engatar... Marchas... Câmbio... SÉSHO.) (Munda: Engatar me lembra coisas MOOOITO pervas. Não use mais essa palavra.)**

Dorcas veio me contar que não foi com Caratáco porque, acredite se quiser, ele beijou Arabella**(Vovó: Arabela Figg trabalhando no departamento dos aurores e beijando alguém. Não sei o que é mais inútil e sem sentido.) (Munda: ARGH! Arabella Figg, mano! QNOZO!)**. Quero dizer que o inacreditável foi Arabella te-lo beijado**(Vovó: Quando o acento é necessário a criatura não põem, eu mereço.) (Munda: Marlene, fazfavô: MORRE.)**, visto que ela é toda certinha e ele, bem, ele é feio como a peste, mas enfim.** (Munda: Anyway...)** E o troféu São Jorge vai para: Arabella Figg!** (Munda: O troféu vai pra quem pegou essa sobra de macumba infernal, isso sim!)**Não pra Marlene! Menos um!Eba!** (Vovó: Ocorreu uma chacina de vírgulas neste parágafo e tenho dito.) (Munda: Nem lembra, Vovó... #respirando num saco de papelão#)**

Não foi Edgar, entreouvi-o conversando com Beijo no elevador**(Vovó: Conversando com o Beijo. Beijo francês?) (Munda: Entreouvi-o? Olha que loosho, não pode simplesmente OUVI-LO, tem de ser 'chiquetosamentch', né? #conjura porcos atômicos e os manda na autora#)** e contando quão maravilhosa foi a noite com a esposa de Aberforth. Jêsus!Indecência**(Vovó: Indecência é esse acento.) (Munda: Indecência é você, que participou do clipe "All The Lovers", safadona!) **. Como se eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, mas que eu não beijei ninguém comprometido eu não beijei.** (Vovó: Tem certeza? Eu não ponho nenhum dedo no fogo. UI, falei bobagem.) (Munda: Como você sabe? Sentiu os dedos dele enquanto faziam fio-terra? DA-NA-DA!)**

Agora só restam três!** (Vovó: Três o quê? Porquinhos? Dedos? Revólveres? Filmes Pornôs? Mísseis teleguiados?) (Munda: Dias para o fim do mundo? Toda a sua vida em 72 horas! Ou em 10800 segundos! Ou... #Gareth a desacorda usando uma panela de cobre#)**

Ave Maria!Deus é pai.** (Vovó: Autora carola, FATO SUPREMO.) (Munda: Gareth, vem cá. Eu deixo.) (Gareth berra: CRISTO TEM PODEEEER! ALELUIA, TEM PODEEEEER!)**Não foi "O" chefe.** (Vovó: Credo, parece um emoticon.)** Ele veio comentar comigo que a festa devia ter sido muito boa mas visto que ele havia caído no sono deitado na mesa tinha perdido !** (Vovó: Perdido a surubénha? SOCORRO.) (Munda: Quando não falta barra de espaço, sobra. SHIT.)**Menos um!

Two more to go.** (Vovó: #Está refletido sobre o modelo de educação brasileiro# Já sabemos que você estava em uma aula de Inglês enquanto escrevia esta caca gigantesca. Mas, nem por isso, deve METER FRASES SOLTAS EM OUTRO IDIOMA, PORRA!) (Munda: Frases em inglês para tentar ser chique? EPIC FAIL.)**

Tive que ir pra casa pra dar comida pro meu gato**(Vovó: UI.) (Munda: #conjura um dodô e o dá para Fulano comer#)** (e tomar banho, visto que não tive coragem de entrar no chuveiro hoje de manhã. Estava muito frio!)** (Vovó: Porquinha.) (Munda: #2 na Vovó)**, mas já estou no "Salsa",um bar que de terças toca músicas brasileiras e serve caipirinhas**(Vovó: Querida, você não disse que morava em Caxias? Logo, o bar é brasileiro!BWHÃHÃHÃ!) (Munda: Ná, ná, ela não é de Caxias, não. É do Cu-Do-Mundo.) **,que são a melhor coisa que eu já tomei!** (Munda: POATS.)**Tive que emprestar a base da Lilly,visto que a minha acabou hoje de manhã,e por ela ser branca como uma parede estou meio pálida.(Leia-se muuuuuito pálida.)** (Vovó: Leia-se 'fã de Twilight não assumida'.) (Munda: Você teve de EMPRESTAR a base DA Lilly (que pariu um 'l')? Emprestou pra quem? Pro Bozo?)**

Remo veio me perguntar se eu estava me sentindo bem e se era aconselhável eu beber depois de ontem no que eu respondi que a melhor cura para um porre era outro**(Vovó: Filosofia de Bêbado Rules!) (Munda: #tenta ler a fic sem vírgulas, surta e entra em coma#)**. Por favor, não me tome como exemplo de vida.** (Vovó: Pode ter certeza que não, fia.) (Munda: OH, CRÁRO, PÓDI DEXÁ.)**

Opa, acho que me voltou a memória...** (Vovó: Flash backs muito mal feitos, por sinal. Colega, se você ficar colocando 'acidentalmente' essas passagens de memória, a fic perde a graça, DICONA.) (Munda: Aiê, jura? Lembrou do cagão de quinta à tarde e sentiu as hemorróidas pegando fogo? #leva chute#)** consigo recordar de eu ter beijado Remo quando desisti da nossa competição.Jêsus!Foi ele!Foi ele?** (Vovó: E você vem perguntar pra mim? Como vou saber?) (Munda: Foi a barra de espaço. Ela e a vírgula fugiram da fic por isso.)**

Jêsus, Jêsus, Jêsus!** (Vovó: Cacete! Porra! Puta que pariu!) (Munda: Merda! Boceta! Filha da puta!)**Não posso crer em mim mesma!Se bem que quando faço esse tipo de coisa não sou eu mesma é o meu alter-ego perva mode: on!Eu juro que não faço consciente.** (Vovó: Vixi. Fail pra você autora. Já disse que misturar Inglês com Português não presta, que isso é coisa do dimonhu e você não me escuta...) (Munda: Essa fic é tão tosca que eu nem sei o que dizer! #se afoga num aquário poluído#)**

O que acontece é que aparentemente não foi apenas Remo que eu beijei.** (Vovó: Beijoqueira! Parece aquelas bonequinhas que falam aquelas frases básicas 'Me dá um beijo?', 'Tenho fome!' 'Me troca?' 'Tô com sono...' 'Vamos dormir?') (#Munda capotou de rir da Vovó#)**

Sirius está agora na minha frente com uma caneca imensa de cerveja e um sorriso sardônico que me dá ganas de socá-lo.** (Vovó: Ganas? Tesão, eu diria. Agarra o bofe escândalo e mostre a sua tigresa interior, bee!) (Munda: Sardônico me lembra sardinha, que me lembra Ômega 3, que me lembra saúde, que me lembra hospital, que é o lugar pra onde essa autora vai. #conjura bazuca e dispara loucamente#)**

-Então é um por dia Lene?** (Vovó: UI. Nem eu que sou perva tenho essa disposição toda.) (Munda: Bisca!)**

-Como assim?

-Oras, ontem fui eu hoje é o Remo...** (Vovó: Ontem foi jeráu, já que ela reprimiu as lembranças.) (Munda: Ela não só pega os Marotos, como TODA A ORDEM! CHIQUETOSA!)**

-Como você é mentiroso. Adoro isso.** (Munda: OI?/)** Não, quem eu beijei ontem foi o Remo acabei de descobrir.** (Vovó: Descobriu a América!)**

Ops!Acho que dei informação demais.** (Vovó: Dar... preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?) (Munda: #chicoteia Vovó#)**

-Ah, então são dois por dia porque você me beijou e com bastante vontade. Vai esquecer que nós ficamos também e começar a escolher outros caras?** (Vovó: Beijo francês? Deu alok na Marlene ontem, zenti!) (Munda: Marlenão cobra só dérreau o beijo! )**

-Bem creio que sim, acho que vou fazer uma mudança ,afinal, você deve beijar muito mal pra eu ter esquecido.** (Vovó: UI, troca de carinho. ATORON.) (Munda: XIU.)**

Credo, eu disse que ele realmente é arrogante.** (Munda: Mas foi VOCÊ que deu a patada nele, bruaca! Que merda de fic confusa, porra!)** Eu tenho culpa de sofrer de amnésia alcoólica?** (Vovó: Se você bebeu e provocou a tal amnésia... Sim, você tem muita culpa.) (Munda: Quem te obrigou a beber, cacete torto?) **Bem, culpa eu tenho(mea culpa,mea maxima culpa)** (Vovó: Vai tomar no cu.) (Munda: Ela joga as coisas DO NADA, VELHO. QUE MEDO.)**, mas isso é motivo pra ele ficar todo emo e rude?** (Vovó: Emo e rude. Ao mesmo tempo. Marlene on drugs.) (Munda: Marlenão on DORCAS, isso sim!)**

Ele está me olhando inconformado e devo dizer que estamos próximos demais e devo dizer também que me sinto meio apreensiva.** (Vovó: Socorro, é premonissaum, zenti! A mona prediz que um bofão vai agarrá-la por trás e lhe fará mulher de verdade! #tosse purpurina# Caráio, tenho que parar de andar com o Ben e a Fada dos Dentes.) (Munda: É SEQESTRADÔ! SOCOOORRO!)**

Ahhhhh!Ele está me agarrando!** (Vovó: Mas essa aí é sonsa.) (Munda: DLÇ.)**Colou minhas costas na parede e me forçou a abrir a boca com a língua**(Vovó: Por que ele não usou um alicate? Seria tão mais fácil!) (Munda: Eu JURO que imaginei o Sirius como cachorro e lambendo a boca dela com a força de um soco.) (Munda 2: NÃO TEM CAMA, NÃO TEM REDE!) (Gareth completa Munda: EU FICO NA PAREDE!) (#Ambas apanham#)**. Pressionando o máximo que pode o corpo contra o meu. Oh, Deus!Sinto-o todo duro e quente e com um cheiro suave de "Lacoste essential"**(Vovó: Olha o merchan aí, geeeeeeeente!) (Munda: E essa colônia existia na época dos pais do Harry?)**. Estou com as mãos espalmadas em seu peito enquanto as mãos dele agarram meus cabelos e minha cintura.** (Vovó: Muitas mãos envolvidas no processo. Acho que até o Mãozinha tá fazendo ponta nesta cena.) (Munda: Shiva, mano!)**

Estou tão amolecida e espantada**(Vovó: Bem, quem deve ficar duro é ele e não você, diquinha.)** que mal consigo me manter em pé quanto mais corresponder propriamente.** (Munda: RESPONDER? PORRA, A MULHER É PASSIVA DURANTE O SECSU, DICONA!)** Até que ele pára e se afasta.** (Munda: "Aii q nozu111!")**

-Perdão, eu não sei o que me deu.** (Vovó: Sintoma aparente de bicha arrependida. O deslize com uma mocréia custa muitos pontos na sua relação com o bofe, sabia?) (Munda: Ele viu que tinha beijado uma rasha, ficou com nojo e se desculpou. Óbvio. Meus poderes paranormais nunca falham.)**

Esse sorriso não demonstra nenhum arrependimento, mas tudo bem.** (Vovó: Quem se importa?) (Munda: Fic confusa demais para meu velho cérebro. #pega um revólver e se suicida#)**

-Não... não precisa se des...ahm...desculpar**(Vovó: NC sugestivo nesta fala. Ela quer, Sisi! Pode comer!) (Munda: E você acha que ele quer? Só abocanhando o Lulu, esse Sirius!)**. Você pode continuar eu prometo corresponder.

-Promessa é divida.** (Vovó: UI.) (Munda: Cachorrão.)**

-Eu pago adiantado.** (Vovó: UUUUIIIEEEE!) (Munda: Biscate.)**

E então ele me devora.** (Munda: Canibalismo, mano. CANIBALISMO! #pula em um precipício#)** Beijando-me com tamanha vontade que perco o fôlego e por um instante esqueço meu próprio nome. Como era mesmo?Ah, sim. Marlene.** (Vovó: Crise de personalidade durante a fic inteira e uma série de memórias confusas. Sem se esquecer dos babados. O que posso dizer sobre a fic? LISHU.) (Munda: E o nome é de TOTAL importância enquanto alguém te beija. TENSO.)**

**Munda foi visitar sua professora do jardim-de-infância, Luzia. Ao chegar ao museu, foi acusada de ser um fóssil fugindo da exposição. Irritou-se, explodiu o local e foi comprar um Renew Ultimate.**

**Vovó está muito estressada e foi para uma boate gay para se distrair um pouquinho. Foi responsável pela maior conversão de mariposas em machos da história de São Paulo. Ganhou medalha e tudo.**

**Gareth, que ficou surgindo às vezes, foi degustar lulas mortas.**

**E Dinga, que nada tinha a ver com a história, continuou dormindo em sua rede.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vocês sabem que eu não posso resistir não sabem? **_(Vovó: EU QUERO SABER QUEM FOI QUE PEDIU O CAPÍTULO EXTRA. ESSA PESSOA(?) PRECISA SER MORTA IMEDIATAMENTE.)(Munda: De novo ripando esse lixo. Ô sina...) _**Primeiras hoticidades que eu escrevo.**_ (Vovó: Fique 'hot' lá na casa da mãe Alquina, sua vadia.) (Munda: 'hoticidade' me brochou. Sério.) (Munda 2: 'hoticidade' me remete a cidades em chamas, ADOOORO!)

_**Dêem suas opiniões:tá hot o suficiente?**_ (Vovó:Tá uma merda, graranto.) (Munda: Não, você ainda não pegou fogo.) _**Ta hot demais?**_ _**Tá feio ou vulgar?**_ (Vovó: É um trash, sempre descamba para o lado da putaria.)(Munda: Menina, eu ainda nem vi sacanagem nessa fic!)_**Vocês gostaram ou não?Reviews pelo amor de Merlin.**_ (Vovó: Não põem o nome de Merlim no meio, sua cadela desdentada!) (Munda: Sente a carência!)

_**Nunca achei que teria que implorar .**_ (Vovó: Implore por sua vida! #Arranca um posto de luz e espanca a autora#)(Munda: TENSO, hein?)

_**Reviews pra mama!**_ (#Vovó mostra o dedo do meio# É o máximo que você vai arrancar de mim.) (Munda: Minha mãe não tem conta no FF. Ela NEM EXISTE mais, sabe? FF do além? Comolidar?)

_**Xoxo**_(Munda: "...ta.", a piada de sempre.)(Vovó: Esse cacete me persegue, só pode! EU ODEIO ESTE 'XOXO', MINHA VONTADE É MATAR QUEM ESCREVE ISSO!)

Acabamos nos beijando tanto e com tal intensidade que nossos amigos (Lilly-cow, James-v**i**ado, Dorcas-maldita, Remo-nojento etc...) **(Vovó: "...o Timão, a Ariel, o Zina, a Rita Cadillac, o Dunga, o Teço..." –q) (Munda: Que fique claro que isso não é a nossa ripagem, e sim A PRÓPRIA FIC. Tenso.)(Munda 2: Nossa, isso porque são os AMIGOS, hein? Imagina os inimigos, manolo!)(Munda 3: E puta que pariu, não tinha uns apelidos mais escrotamente escrotos, não?)** sempre que passam por nós ficam dizendo coisas do tipo "Arranjem um quarto;Usem camisinha;Olha o controle de natalidade" (que tipo de pessoa diz olha o controle de natalidade?)** (Munda: Pesquisadores do IBGE, beijos.)(Vovó: Alguém que acha uma PUTA IMORALIDADE essa agarração dos dois aí na parede.)**. O que é tremendamente injusto visto que nós estamos apenas...** (Vovó: Trepando? Treinando pra fazer um filho?) (Munda: Fodendo? Se comendo? Perpetuando a espécie?)** você sabe,nada de mais,apenas...apronfundando**(Vovó: Tô vendo o que o Sirius tá aprofundando nesta história...) (Munda: 'apronfundando' é o ato de enfeitar sua casa para o natal durante a páscoa satânica. –q)** nosso...relacionamento?** (Vovó: Comofas, não entendi nada desta frase.) (Munda: #2)**Bem**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** deu pra entender.** (Munda: Não deu, não.)**

Quando Sirius vai buscar mais caipirinha pra mim posso ver Lilly e James cheios de chamego um com o outro e, pasmem,Remo dando muuuuito**(Vovó: ... 'u's do demônio.) (Munda: WOW! A LOBINHA SE ENTREGANDO!)** em cima da Dor e ela suuuper**(Vovó: ... Então, né...) (Munda: Ai meu cérebro.)** recebendo bem as investidas.** (Vovó: INVESTIDAS? Eufemismo da porra!) (Munda: OLÉ, LÁ VEM A NC!)** Adouro!** (Vovó: O QUÊ? CARALHO, QUE MERDA É ESSA?) (Munda: Agouro?)**

Passamos a noite bebendo, comendo e "dançando" samba.** (Vovó: Vai dizer que não rolou um 'arrocha' no meio da madrugada, quando todos estavam bêbados e fogosos.) (Munda: Comoassim samba? Em LONDRES do ano 18734 a.M. (antes de Munda)? Senta lá, Cláudia.)(Munda 2: E porque as aspas? Samba é uma dança, queria o quê? Cozinhar samba, chover samba, peidar samba...?) ** Never**(Vovó: Pau no seu cu.) (Munda: Para com esse inglês de escola pública, miséria.)** que eu conseguiria ter um molejo**(Vovó: Uma palavra com fonética linda! Pronuncie em voz alta 'molejo' e veja como a palavra desliza da sua boca! –q) (Munda: MOLEEEJO! Fonética é uma coisa linda de Deus!)** daqueles!Como as brasileiras conseguem?** (Vovó: Barra de espaço aqui! Porque sempre aparece este estereotipo das brasileiras? Eu, por exemplo, não consigo rebolar nem pra salvar a minha vida, já a Gareth nem parece ter ossos de tão flexível!) (Munda: A Gareth parece um boneco de posto de gasolina rebolando KASUKASUKAUS #é sequestrada por uma van preta misteriosa#) **Eu parecia mais estar no cheese rolling**(Vovó: Hã?) (Munda: #é jogada para fora da van, cheia de hematomas# Tentativa de sair do inglês de escola pública e posar de foda: FAIL.)** de tanto que eu me estabaquei**(Vovó: Verbo lindo. Imagem mental estranha.)** no chão. Também com um salto agulha 10 não é de se espantar.** (Vovó: Força na peruca, coleuga. O salto não pode te dominar. -q) (Munda: Joelma. –q)** Eu tenho um "q" de dominatrix no meu gosto pra sapatos o que posso fazer.** (Vovó: parágrafo estranho com expressões esquisitas, acho que vou fugir antes do fim da fic.) (Munda: Cara, alguém cale a boca dessa desgraça de personagem. Eu imploro.)**

Estou sentada no carro de Sirius**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** embora eu tenha dito que podia ir embora a pé.** (Vovó: Recusando carona com o bofe pra pedir carona ao caminhoneiros sedentos por sexo? Ah, danada!) (Munda: Ela queria ir rodando bolsa até em casa, não é óbvio?) **Lilly,** (Munda: A oração é isso? Lily? Vírgula fidumaéugua.)**e eu coloco minha mão no**(Vovó: "... pinto dele se for preciso! Quero agarrar este cachorrão gostoso de vez! Nem que eu tenha que jogar minha periquita na cara dele!" -not) (Munda: "... cu dele, se necessário! Nem que eu tenha de fazer um fio-terra nessa cachorrona, mas eu fodo com ele a noite inteira!")** fogo por isso,foi embora com James pro apartamento que ele divide com Remo e Sirius e Peter.** (Munda: "... e Gretchen e Snape e Filtch e McGonnagal e Dumbledore e Abeforth e Madame Norrra e Bob Esponja e He-Man.." –q) (Vovó: Ih, parece que esse apartamento tem testosterona demais, a bunda de alguém deve estar doendo. E, como na maioria dos trashes, acho que é o Rabicho o premiado com a linguiça.)** Eu me pergunto o que eles vão fazer lá.** (Vovó: Não é óbvio? Bondage a madrugada inteira, beu abor!) (Munda: Dissecar cadáveres é que não haveria de ser.)** Não, não me pergunto não, eu sei bem o que eles vão fazer lá.** (Vovó: Então porque pergunta, sua anta?) (Munda: Encheção de linguiça. Eu não mereço tanto.)**

Estou ligeiramente bêbada**(Vovó: Ahãn, sei...) (Munda: "Dizendo isso, Marlene gorfa um barril de Heineken no colo de Sirius.")** e começando a ficar sonolenta**(Vovó: Levemente alterada, eu diria... Já pode ver os elefantes coloridos voadores, Marlene?) (Munda: Então não bebeu NADA, o álcool deixa a gente ativona! WOOHOO! #vai pra rave#)** então ligo o rádio porque óbvio quero me despedir dele acordada.** (Vovó: Despedir acordada? Tá...)**

Está tocando Vindicated e eu começo a cantarolar pra ficar alerta.** (Vovó: Porra, que fic mais estranha! Sou só eu que acho que os trashes em primeira pessoa são os piores?) (Munda:#volta da rave cheirando a esperma, maconha e pão-de-mel# Bêbado cantarolando? No mínimo, BERRANDO.)**

-O quê?Ham... ai.** (Vovó: Astronauta? –q) (Munda: Mãe Munda traduz: "O quê? Isso é um salame? Mas o que você vai faz... ai, huuuuuum, que delíííííííciaaaaa..." #Vovó a estrangula#)**

-Marlene acorda, nós chegamos.** (Vovó: "Chegamos à Toca do Tatu e está rolando um Xuxalelê, vamos cair na náiti!" –qqq) (Munda: #espanca Vovó com um cano de PVC#)**

Sirius pára de me sacudir e eu me levanto ligeiramente confusa**(Vovó: Confusa é essa narração em primeira pessoa.) (Munda: Confusa é essa fic em geral.)** e com dor no pescoço.** (Vovó: Qual pescoço, Marlene? #entra em pânico#)(Munda: Quem mandou fazer aqueles movimentos proibidos do Kama-Sutra, hein? Agora aguente!)** Deus!** (Vovó: Pelo menos ela não invocou 'Jêsus'.)**Eu tinha que estar acordada!** (Vovó: E você não está? #confusa ao extremo#)**Eu estava até cantando pelo amor de Allah!** (Vovó: Sem comentários para esta frase.) (Munda: Primeiro Deus, depois Allah... Marlene patrocinando a paz mundial. –Q MÁSTER)**Eu preciso parar de beber tanto. Me olho no espelho retrovisor e**(Vovó: "...vejo que empreguei mal uma próclise no começo da frase...")** quase morro de vergonha,estou com olheiras fenomenais de rímel borrado!** (Vovó: Não seriam olheiras de DELINEADOR borrado? Porque tenho a impressão de que quem escreveu a fic não tem permissão dos pais para usar maquiagem ainda?) (Munda: E como isso é possível? Notem que a autora nem sabe a diferença entre a maquiagem. Fail pra ela.)**Quem manda comprar uma marca vagabunda?** (Vovó: A Xuxa, sua retardada.) (Munda: Minha filha, NEM DEUS CONSEGUE SE SUJAR COM RÍMEL, COLEGA!)**A minha falta de fundos manda,** (Vovó: FRASE MUITO ESTRANHA E COM DIVERSAS INTERPRETAÇÕES.) (Munda: Imaginei uma Marlene sem cu, e... ai. #cérebro explode pela imagem mental#)** mas isso não vem ao caso.** (Vovó: É, realmente não vem.) (Munda: NOSSA, JURA? E EU PENSANDO QUE O PLOT ERA SOBRE MAQUIAGEM, MENINA!)** Tento arrumá-las o melhor que posso e ajeito meu cabelo antes de virar pra ele.** (Vovó: Vira pro meu dedo!) (Munda: Vira o seu pescoço até quebrar!)**

-Bem...

-Você ta com um risco preto na bochecha.** (Vovó: Quebrou o clima de HOUMÃNCI.) (Munda: De rímel? Ninja, você.)**

Ai, Deus!Olho-me**(#Vovó abre uma champagne#)** no espelho de novo e lá está, na minha bochecha esquerda, um risco imenso de rímel.** (Vovó: Rímel é para os cílios, criatura ignorante! É aplicado com uma escovinha e não há um jeito sequer para se borrar com ele!) (Munda: Eu imaginei a Marlene riscando a cara toda com aquele pincel KAUSKASUKUSKAU TENSO.)** Ahm... ver-go-nha?** (Vovó: Gaga! Doida! Bêbada! Puta! -q) (Munda: Idiota! Tronha! Mobral!)**Será?Desisto de tentar parecer um ser humano normal**(Vovó: Ah, que bom. Porque, até agora, você estava falhando miseravelmente.) (Munda: Tá mais pra Coringa, colega KASUKAUKAS)** e aceito a minha aparência à la Amy Winehouse.** (Vovó: É, a Marlene não estava só no álcool então... Deve ter bebido um pouco do RÍMEL BORRADO.) (Munda: AMY WINEHOUSE? Nessa época, A AMY WHINEHOUSE NÃO TAVA NEM NO SACO DO PAI DELA, COMO VOCÊ SABE SOBRE ELA? Autores, dica pra vocês: não embaralhem as épocas, em nome do Senhor.)**

Sirius olha pra mim daquele modo inconformado e eu sinto ganas**(Vovó: ?)** de me jogar em cima dele. **(Vovó: O que eu completei lá atrás sobre jogar a perseguida na cara dele? Vou abrir uma barraca de adivinhação que terei um futuro mais brilhante do que como ripadora.) (Munda: Sijoga, pintosa.)**Não, eu não tenho mais vontade alguma de socá-lo.** (Vovó: Quê? Mas que bipolaridade é essa?) (Munda: Ah, dá logo esse cu, menina, e para de encher saco!)** E antes que eu possa me conter já me joguei em cima dele mesmo,praticamente subi em seu colo e posso sentir um volume muito peculiar através da calça jeans que ele está usando. U-LÁ-LÁ!** (Vovó: VOLUME PECULIAR. Eufemismo de merda! Ele tem um pinto, sabia, Marlene? E você está sentada em cima dele se ainda não percebeu! É um pinto OU uma cueca de enchimento.) (Munda: ...caraliow, essa narração ME BROCHOU ETERNAMENTE. Olhem a definição 5-years-old dessa menina sobre ereção! Ah, se foder, viu!)(#Munda foi pro fundo do terreiro disparar mísseis até acabar com a raça humana e já volta#)**

-Você quer subir?** (Vovó: Direta. Já tá querendo brincar de cavalinho, essa linda. Você iria faturar na BR, hein, Marlene?) (Munda: Pega esse pinto do Sirius e fure sua traquéia com ele, demônio. #irritada#)**

-Marlene...você não ta sóbria.** (Vovó: Mas ninguém parece estar nesta fic. Parece que a autora sonha em ter uma ressaca e fantasiou que toda a Ordem da Fênix é um grupo de alcoólatras.) (Munda: E você está, Sirius? Pra comer essa Marlene, só bêbado!)**

Ele parece devastado ao dizer isso e posso sentir seu coração batendo violentamente sob a minha mão,** (Vovó: Onde suas mãos estão, afinal de contas, Marlene? Essas mãos bobas estão em cada parte do corpo do Sirius OU estou delirando? #Apaga o cachimbo#)(Munda: A bebida fez a Marlene adquirir uns braços a mais ou é impressão?)** quase tanto quanto o meu bate dentro do meu peito.** (Munda: ELA SÓ TEM UM PEITO! KUASKAUSKUASUA q)** Talvez até mais. Pego o queixo dele com força e o beijo com uma dureza que espanta até a mim.** (Vovó: OFERECIDA, NEM É.) (Munda: BEIJAR COM DUREZA É, TIPO, BATER OS DENTES UNS NOS OUTROS. DÓI, BOCETA!)**

-Estou sóbria o suficiente.** (Vovó: UUUUUIIIIEEEE! TÁ QUERENU! #ApoloFeelings) (Munda: ÔÔ, DIACHO! É HOJE A NOITE QUE A COBRA VAI FUMAR CRACK! –q)**

Hum... tento me mover na cama **(Vovó: Uai, já? Putz, essa foi rápida.) (Munda: UI!)**, mas uma dorzinha**(Vovó: Ih... Fodeu, literalmente.) (Munda: FOC!)**,em músculos que ficam em lugares que não cabe mencionar**(Vovó: SABIA!) (Munda: PERSEGUIDA!)**, me impede sem contar o tórax pesado que está deitado sobre mim.** (Vovó: É O DUMBIE! –Q) (Munda: SÓ O TÓRAX? AAAAAAAAAAH, EU IMAGINEI! GAAAAAAAH! #cérebro de Munda derrete e escorre pelo ouvido#)**

Sirius. O nome dele espocando**(Vovó: HÃ?) (Munda: Escoando?)** em minha mente faz meu estômago se contorcer de deleite.** (Vovó: Estômago, sei...) (Munda: Que sexo nojento, mano.)**

O caso é que ontem a noite foi um dos melhores...** (Munda: ONTEM? Mano, que rápido.)** não,foi "O" melhor sexo que já tive na vida!** (Vovó: Ah, porque tenho a impressão que ela era virgem?) (Munda: #2 na Vovó eternamente.)**Fomos andando e nos beijando do carro, por todo o saguão do prédio e só não consumamos**(Vovó: É, parece que o NC trash vai ser com Português rebuscado. Tudo o que eu mais queria para meu dia ficar perfeito. –not)** o ato no elevador porque Sirius me segurou.** (Vovó: Porque quem tem o pênis é você e não ele.) (Munda: Eu li 'consumimos'. Sabia que estavam dorgados. –q)**

Quando chegamos ao meu apartamento...** (Vovó: "...ele me pediu pra fazer um fio terra...") (Munda: "Ele me jogou no chão e começou a abrir meu tórax com um bisturi.." –q)** MEU-DEUS-DO-CÉU.** (Vovó: Não põe Deus no meio, sua desgramada!) (Munda: Freira transando. TENSO.)** Ele me jogou na parede **(Vovó: SPLASH.) (Munda: #soca Vovó#)**enquanto eu tirava sua camisa**(Vovó: RAASSHG.) (Munda: #chuta Vovó#)** e tentava abrir os botões**(Vovó: TOC TOC TOC.) (Munda: #dá um tiro em Vovó#)** da calça escura que ele estava usando.** (Vovó: Onomatopéias muito toscas neste parágrafo, por cortesia minha. Acho que farei isso durante todo o NC, a menos que alguém me impeça...) (Munda: E esse alguém serei eu, Mafada. #passa com um tanque de guerra por cima de Vovó#)**

Sirius colou o corpo no meu**(Vovó: PLEC.) (Munda: #estapeia Vovó e esconde a cola de secagem rápida#)** e deu milhares de beijos**(Vovó: SMACK SMACK SMACK.) (Munda: SMACK THAT! ALL ON THE FLOOR! SMACK THAT! GIMME SOME MORE! (8)) ** deliciosamente quentes e úmidos**(Vovó: PLIC PLIC.) (Munda: #afoga Vovó na privada#)** no meu pescoço nos meus ombros e nos meus seios**(Munda: "... e meus rins e meus olhos e meus pelos suvacais e meu joanete e a sola do meu pé e o meu couro cabeludo..." –QQ)** que, não sei como, estavam descobertos(aliás, preciso descobrir como isso aconteceu e onde foi parar o meu top).** (Vovó: Caralho, essa daí é tapada mesmo...) (Munda: Se tava usando top, é porque TÁ QUERENU.)**

Mas voltando, depois as mãos,** (Vovó: Hã? Coesão gostosa.) (Munda: HÃ? O QUE O CU TEM A VER COM AS CALÇAS?)** levemente ásperas**(Vovó: MENTE MENTE MENTE!) (Vovó 2: Como algo pode ser 'levemente áspera' se são duas coisas opostas?) (Munda: Como uma parede de chapisco? –q)**, dele foram abrindo caminho pela minha saia até...** (Vovó: "...a Avenida Amazonas, onde deu de cara com o tremendo engarrafamento..." –qqq) (Munda: "... o Vale Encantado, onde viu um Pescoço-Comprido!" Uia, fiz um trocadalho, será que vão entender?)** até que eu comecei a me contorcer descontralada.** (Vovó: Convulsões? Ressaca e pós goró não são assim, autora. Vai estudar –ou beber de verdade, sei lá- e depois a gente conversa.)(Munda: 'descontralada' é o meu pinto rebolando na tua boca, infeliz!)**

Ele me ergueu me colocando**(Vovó: Esse começo de frase ficou muito estranho, tem que ver isso aí...)** sentada no aparador**(Munda: ... de grama ligado? DIZ QUE SIM!)** com as pernas abertas e,de repente,** (Vovó: "...CRÉU.") (Munda: "... peidei!")**a cabeça morena dele estava no meio delas.** (Vovó: O QUE EU DISSE? #Vai pegar um copo de conhaque para sobreviver ao NC#)(Munda: E a cabeça careca (trocadalho)? Onde ficou? Na tua boca?)**

Das minhas pernas eu quero dizer.** (Vovó: Nãããããão! E eu aqui achando que, no meio das preliminares ele iria fazer uma lap dance pra você e bancar o contorcionista!) (Munda: JURA? E eu aqui pensando que ele estava entre enguias, menina!)**É uma coisa tremendamente surreal ter uma cabeça entre suas pernas,** (Vovó: ... Isso é sério? Tá vendo, é isto que acontece quando se pede um capítulo bônus à autora trash.) (Munda: Não, autora, você ainda não deixou de ser virgem.)**a não ser que você esteja dando a luz ou algo do gênero,mas um surreal tãooooooooooo**(Vovó: Não precisa colocar este monte de 'o's para mostrar os seus devaneios molhados em cima do teclado.) (Munda: Imaginem alguém pronunciando essa palavra DESSE JEITO. Tenso, não?)** delicioso que só de lembrar eu começo a tremer.** (Vovó: Olha, essa descrição foi tão pobre que está na cara que a autora achou que poderia escrever um NC com base nas DEZENAS de fics rated M que ela leu. Filha, vai... ah, deixa pra lá, eu duvido que estudar resolva o seu problema.) (Munda: Essa aí tem que dar MUUUUITO antes de escrever uma NC como se deve! HE!)**

Eu não podia parar de me revirar e de gemer até que ele se endireitou e me apertando de encontro a ele beijou minha boca e grunhiu**(Vovó: RWAAARR! –N)** meu nome quando enrosquei as pernas em sua cintura tentando desesperadamente ficar mais próxima do corpo quente e musuculoso.** (Vovó: Este parágrafo não teve uma MÍSERA VÍRGULA, e me fez lembrar do Galvão Bueno. MEDO.) (Vovó 2: Eu não tinha visto este "mususculoso"! Ah, espere que vou pesquisar um pouco... #Olha no 'Guia de como pescar a sua própria truta'# Olha, segundo este guia, 'mususculoso' é uma espécie híbrida de isca específica para pegar lambaris nigerianos.) (Munda: Vamos lá: Se está se revirando tanto assim, é porque quer o papel da menina do Exorcista, beijos. Vocês já não estavam colados um no outro? Se atravessaram(ui)? Ele te beijou e grunhiu seu nome ao mesmo tempo? Que lindo. –n. Se ficar mais colada, se funde com ele, aquieta essa periquita. Musuculoso? Suco feito de amoras, sangue de bode e bílis? –q)**

Acabamos onde todos por fim, um dia ou outro, terminam.** (Vovó: "... Em uma selva, matando antílopes e pescando camarão para comer. Pegando bananas e cocos, procurando fontes de água doce e abrigos para nos proteger dos animais selvagens..." –q) (Munda: "... nus, acorrentados no porão de um velho psicopata e nos alimentando de nossos próprios corpos..." –q) (Vovó 2: Nossa, que suspense mais EPIC FAIL.)** Caídos na cama.** (Vovó: Essa antipatia toda só pra falar isso?)** Eu percorria minhas mãos pelas costas definidas dele**(Munda: COSTAS DEFINIDAS? Tipo, com as costelas a mostra?)** e o apertava entre minhas pernas**(Vovó: Movimentos dignos de Matrix.) (Munda: Sexo entre deuses de dez braços. –q)** ouvindo os sussuros de prazer**(Munda: KASUKASUKAUSKAUS AKUSUKASUKAUS KSUAUSAKUS, já vi isso antes.)** que ele emitia e a sensação maravilhosamente torturante **(Vovó: 'Maravilhosamente torturante'? CONTRADIÇÃO, OI?)**dos lábios dele nos meus mamilos.** (Vovó: Movimentos Matrix, parte 2.) (Munda: Sexo Ninja: a vingança.)**E então ele estava dentro de mim quente e duro**(Vovó: Bem, como ela não especificou quem era o 'ele' e o Sirius não é citado há cinco parágrafos, acho que ela está falando do sapato do carteiro. -qqq) (Munda: Queria frio e mole? Aqui é HP, não Twilight. –q)** e aí perdi completamente o pudor, o tino, e a consciência.** (Vovó: Está parecendo um estupro porque senão ela iria perder a consciência! A não ser que o cara use um TACAPE E TE DESACORDE, nada disso irá acontecer.) (Munda: Ou seja: gritou e ganiu feito uma loba no cio e começou a amaldiçoar a mãe do Sirius. Depois, desmaiou e gritou sacanagem enquanto inconsciente.-q)**

Por isso as minhas dorzinhas.** (Vovó: Dores felizes, eu mereço. Ainda por cima, 'dorzinhas', o que faz parecer que o Sirius não é bem dotado.) (Munda: E quem disse que ele é? Lá no Munda's não se fala em outra coisa... #um cão morde a jugular de Munda#)** Abençoadas dorzinhas que comprovam o quão maravilhosa foi minha noite.** (Vovó: Ela está agradecendo pelas dores só por causa das lembranças. ENFIE UM POSTE NO SEU CU PRA SENTIR UMA DOR GOSTOSA, SUA CACHORRA!) (Munda: Agradecer pela dor é masoquismo, velho!)** Tomara que a Lilly não volte hoje, ou, pelo menos, não tão agora.** (Vovó: Aposto que aquela rapariga ruiva OOC vai aparecer aí e pedir uma beirada do Sirius... Espero que não, porque outro NC desta autora eu não ripo.) (Munda: 'tão agora', eu não entendi e nem quero.)** Aí nós poderemos ficar aqui ou na sala ou quem sabe... na cozinha**(Vovó: FETICHES BIZARROS. Se você PODE ficar em uma cama, PORQUE DIABOS que dar uma na mesa da cozinha, sua coisa escrota?) (Munda: "... ou no banheiro! Hmm, a privada, diliça! Talvez no corredor! Menina, que excitante! E no terraço, então! Um show!" QQQ)**, sempre tive um sonho secreto de brincar de 9 ½ semanas de amor!** (Vovó: Brincar de quê? Primeiro eu li 69 e até aí eu não iria brigar –apesar de que seria um trash daqueles- mas 9 ½ semanas de amor é sacanagem!) (Munda: Autora trash tentando mostrar que é experiente em sexo e sabe coisas extremamente bizarras e picantes: fail.)**Será que tem chantily?** (Vovó: Pegue a graxa e a chave inglesa que tem debaixo da sua pia e enfie tudo dentro do cu do Sirius que ele nunca mais vai querer sair do seu apartamento! -not) (Munda: Usa porr... #esfaqueada#)**

-Bom dia.

AI-MEU-DEUS.** (Vovó: Isso é irritante, Marlene. Sério mesmo.) (Munda: Essa transa mordendo o terço! QQQQQ)(Vovó: E o lubrificante é de água-benta! –q)(Munda: Mas arde, Vovó!)(Vovó: E eu não sei? AUSAUSUHAS) (Munda: ASUHAUHSAHSUH, safada.)** A voz dele consegue ser ainda mais sexy ao acordar!** (Vovó: Que coisa mais brochante. Odeio esta fic.) (Munda: Tentativa de tornar o Sirius um deus do séqueço: fail.)**Isso é demais pra uma pobre Marlene.** (Vovó: Morre, deabo!) (Munda: Morre, deabo! #2)** Manejo me arrumar**(Vovó: Q master para esta frase. Não entendi nada graças a essa coesão BRILHANTE.) (Munda: #tentando decodificar a fic#) ** na cama de modo que ficamos nos encarando muuuuito**(Vovó: SUA FILHA DA PUTA.) (Munda: VADIA DESGRAÇADA.)** próximos. Sinto minha respiração se acelerar e a de Sirius também e de repente ele está me beijando daquela forma em que ele...** (Vovó: "... morre misteriosamente e me deixa como única suspeita de seu assassinato...") (Munda: "... pega fogo e se desfaz em purpurina!" Q)**

...e suas mãos estão me apertando...** (Vovó: Tomara que ele aperte o seu pescoço e você morra azul feito um avatar!) (Munda: #morreu#)**e hummm,isso vai ser "TÃO" bom.** (Vovó: Porque usou aspas? Pelo visto vai fingir mais um orgasmo...) (Munda: Já vi melhores, mal aí.)**

**Munda foi visitar uma amiga num sítio arqueológico. Foi internada por ter sido vista conversando com um fóssil.**

**Vovó foi vista com um gnomo e uma garrafa gigantesca de conhaque com mel. Bem, pelo menos ela via o gnomo.**


End file.
